Best Friends
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: What might have happened if Danny and Steve had been friends when they were young. Turned into a mini-series.
1. Death in the Family

(Author's Note)

I know, it's weird and not like the show at all..but..eh. It's fan fiction, right? Sorry it doesn't make much sense, I was in a rambling mood..

Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, it probably wouldn't even be on TV.

* * *

Danny came as soon as he heard the news. Steve's mother had died. When he got to the house, he was disgusted by the neighbors, standing in a group near the ambulance. They were just talking amongst themselves. 'Gossiping, most likely,' Danny thought to himself.

He ran past them and into the house. He heard talking, crying, whispers.. He ran past all of them, running to where he knew Steve would be.

He ran up the stairs to the top floor, and jumped up, grabbing the small rope that was attached to the attic stairs. He climbed up and looked around.

He then heard sobs and followed them to a bunk bed in the corner of the room. A boy was sitting there, crying and sniffling. Danny sat beside him, wrapping his arms around in, pulling him to his chest.

"I'm really sorry," Danny whispered. It seemed like a dumb thing to say since everyone else would say the same, but what else could he say? Nothing seemed right..

Steve clutched Danny like a lifeline. He was glad that the other boy was here for him, but he felt embarrassed. Danny was seeing him at his weakest, but why would that matter right now anyway? Anyone in his position would be like this. He had nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about.

Steve had always felt like the strong one. The one Danny turned to when something bad was happening. The one who was there for him after his parents' divorce..The one who loved him unconditionally. Not a romantic love. Neither of them wanted that right now.

It was a best friend's love. Danny counted Steve as his best friend, and Steve counted Danny as his. That was what they both needed anyway, a best friend who accepted who they were.

That was why Danny was here right now. He was here to comfort his best friend. Comfort as he had been comforted. So Danny held Steve, let him cry all he wanted, let him bitch about how unfair life was. The light coming in the windows dwindled, then faded completely. And still, Danny held Steve, not caring about his own parents who would be pissed at him, not caring about anything but Steve.

"Thanks, Danny," a muffled voice said. Steve raised his head and looked at him. "I'm glad you're here for me."

Danny smiled. "Of course I'm here for you! You're my best friend. I'm always here for you."


	2. Cheater

(Author's Note)

Hm..this is kinda turning out to be a series..Yay!

Disclaimer: Do I own Hawaii Five-0? Not even in my dreams. But, if they made Steve and Danny plushies, (Crazy idea, I know) I would get them.

* * *

It had been several years since Steve's mother's death and both boys had grown up. Steve was now 16, and Danny, 17. Both boys had been flirted with, but only Danny had returned the affections of a particular girl and was now dating her.

Sadly, the night that he and she had decided to take their relationship to the next level, he learned that she had cheated on him. She had, in a fit of guilt, confessed to him, then hoped that he would still love her. Or still have sex with her.

Danny had screamed for her to get out, and she had practically sprinted out of the house, pulling her shirt on as she went. Danny had watched her, then had started burning pictures of her, blinking away tears.

* * *

It took several days for Steve to get really worried. He hadn't seen Danny at school, he hadn't seen him walking around, he really hadn't seen him at all. He tried calling, but Danny's parents always answered, saying that he was just ill.

Steve didn't believe it at all. He had heard whispers around school that Danny's girlfriend had cheated on him. He had tried talking to Stephanie, Danny's girlfriend, but she had only said that she was now an ex.

Steve finally just went to his best friend's house. No car was in the drive way, but he heard faint music coming from the house. Walking around the perimeter of the house, he found an unlocked window, crept through, and ended up in the living room. He closed the window and walked to the stairway. There he paused, wondering if this was really a good idea. Shouldn't he just leave Danny alone? He was obviously going through a rough time. But Steve had never been good at just laying off, so he walked up the stairs, not bothering to step quietly.

He opened the door to Danny's room and saw the boy laying on his bed, eyes closed, hands folded over his chest. The music had apparently blocked out all sounds of Steve's breaking and entering.

Then Danny's eyes opened, and Steve jumped a little, suddenly scared. "What the hell are you doing here?" Danny asked, glaring at the younger boy.

"I was worried about you," Steve replied truthfully. "You haven't been at school, and you won't answer the damn phone."

"Did it ever occur to you that I just want to be left alone?" Danny was angry. Did Steve really have the guts to break into his house and come talk to him? Apparently he did.

"Danny, no one wants to really be alone after bad things have happened. They secretly want to be held and just be able to..cry." Steve was speaking from experience. After his mother had died, everyone had left him alone, thinking that that was the best thing for him. Actually, it was the worst thing for him. It left him feeling lonely, sad, and thinking..Thinking bad things.

But Danny had showed up, changing all of that, and Steve had never been more grateful for his best friend. Now it was his time to repay the favor.

He stepped closer to Danny's bed, pausing after several steps, waiting for the other boy to yell at him. But nothing came, so he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know what she did, Danny," Steve started, but was interrupted by a humorless laugh.

"Everyone's talking about it, right? She probably twisted the story around to make it sound like I was the one who..." Danny stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

There was silence, then Steve moved closer to Danny, wrapping an arm around him. Danny looked at him, thankful for his presence.

"You're my best friend ever, you know that?" Danny wasn't just saying that because this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He was being truthful. He had never had anyone like Steve before. No one who broke into his house just to comfort him.

"I know. And you're my best friend ever." Steve wasn't just saying that because Danny had said it. Danny was most definitely the best friend he had ever had.


	3. Love

(Author's Note)

SouthernGirl1984, I will be using your idea in a later chapter. I just wanted to get a few more years of their life in before do that particular chapter.

And I'm really sorry if Steve seems like a jerk in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, it might turn out more like a soap opera in which Danny and Steve struggle to realize their feelings for each other. Oh yeah..

* * *

It had been several years since the incident that Danny and Steve didn't talk about. Not because of anything embarrassing that had happened, but because Danny still wasn't totally over it. He had a hard time trusting people, well..women. To say the least, he had a hard time dating.

But, he finally found someone he liked. Sadly, the person he liked was in love with Steve. And, Steve was in love with her, but Danny couldn't stop himself. Allie listened, understood, and sympathized. She was just amazing. But she was Steve's.

* * *

Steve wrapped his arms around Allie, pulling her close. "I love you, Allie," he said in her ear, none too quietly, either.

She laughed. "I love you too, Steve."

Danny was rather surprised that they were talking like this in his car..It was annoying..and it hurt, but he ignored this and just drove. Drove and turned his radio on loud.

Apparently Steve and Allie were so in love, that they didn't even notice the radio. Danny bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, and just kept his eyes on the road, fingers tight on the steering wheel.

* * *

That night, Steve went home with Allie, and Danny went home alone, trying not to think about what they would do.

After he dinner, he went straight to his room, flopped on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He tried to push away images of Steve and Allie together, doing things he would rather not think about. He turned over onto his stomach and screamed into his pillow.

* * *

The next day, Steve came over. He gave all the dirty details of his and Allie's night together. Danny bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, even though in his head he was screaming in emotional pain and anger. He offered insight whenever possible, telling Steve about all he knew of sex. Which, to be truthful, wasn't that much.

When Steve finally left, Danny could not have been happier. During Steve's talk he had decided to do something so stupid, he couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it. It was also extremely suicidal and he might come back home without a best friend. Yes, he was going to tell Allie his feelings, regardless of what happened. He just..he needed to get them off his chest. He figured that if he told her, maybe the feelings would go away.

* * *

The next morning, Danny got up and drove to Allie's house. Thankfully, he made it there without being lost, having been there only once before to pick Steve up. He pulled up in front of her house, killed the engine, and sighed. Did he really want to do this? It wasn't too late to turn back.

Instead of turning the car around and driving home, Danny unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car. His car door slammed loudly.

He walked up the front walk and rang the doorbell, his heart beating rapidly. He stood there for a few seconds before he finally heard footsteps walking toward the door. The door opened and there stood Allie, hair messy, eyes blurry; but definitely hot. In Danny's eyes anyway.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" she asked, blinking away her tiredness.

All of a sudden, this seemed like an even worse idea than it had this morning. "Um.." Danny said, trying to think of the right thing to say. Then, everything came tumbling out of his mouth. He told her about his feelings, about how much it hurt him to hang around her and Steve, how much he hated Steve right now, and how much he hoped that telling her all this would cause his feelings to..die.

She stared at him for a few moments after he finished talking, then blinked wildly. "You..you love me?" She looked down at the ground, then slowly looked back up at him.

"Danny..you know.." she paused, searching for the right words. "You know I'm with Steve. How could this seem like a good idea?"

Danny blushed and looked away, feeling very much like a fool. "I don't know! I just, don't want to feel this way about you. I mean, since you're dating my best friend."

She paused for a moment, thinking, before answering. "Danny, it's okay. I mean, that you have feelings for me. It's not like you can choose who you love. I don't think. I mean, I didn't really choose to love Steve. You know, I used to hate him. I thought he was a total jackass. But, then I really talked to him, and I fell in love. I don't think I chose to love him, I just started to." Allie sighed. "I know I sound really stupid, but oh well."

Danny looked up at her then smiled. He felt better, he wasn't sure why, he had barely even done anything, but..what Allie had said made him feel better. "Thanks Allie. I feel better already."

Allie laughed. "I'm glad, Danny. And I'll try to not make you feel like the third wheel when you hang out with me and Steve. And, I'll try to stop our public displays of affection." She winked at him.

"Thanks. And, can you not tell Steve about any of this? He doesn't even know I like you," Danny pleaded.

"Sure thing! He won't know about it, ever. Unless you choose to tell him. Whatever you want!" Allie said, grinning at Danny.

* * *

A few days after talking to Allie, Danny felt like he could get over her, maybe find someone girl who wouldn't hurt him. At least, he hoped so.

As the weeks passed, it got easier to be around the happy couple. Steve and Allie were very much in love, that much he could tell; but instead of jealousy, he felt happy for them. Steve deserved to a great girl, and Allie definitely was one.


	4. Leaving

(Author's Note)

This idea was sent to me by SouthernGirl1984, so thank you! I'm really sorry this took so long and that it isn't an update for 'Silent Treatment,' but I've had this idea for a while, so now I'm finishing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, and I don't own the idea that SouthernGirl1984 gave me. Unless, I went into her dreams and planted it there! I also don't own Inception, which is never again mentioned in this fic. Just being safe.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Danny!" Steve exclaimed, clapping his best friend on the back.

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Steve! Definitely the best birthday ever." The two of them had gone to see their favorite movie for a special showing at the theater, then had gone to play paintball; Steve winning as usual. He was just too damn good with a gun!

At the moment they were in Danny's bedroom, but they were going to leave later tonight for dinner with Danny's family. Danny was looking forward to it. But at the same time, he was worried. Not about the dinner, but about his best friend. Steve seemed distracted, he was constantly rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"You okay, Steve?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Hm? Yeah, Danny. I'm fine. Sorry, just a little tired," Steve admitted, rubbing the back of his neck for the hundredth time today.

"If you want to skip out on dinner and just go home, I'll understand," Danny said, hoping that Steve's tiredness was all it was, and not anything more serious.

"Well..actually Danny, I'm..just nervous," Steve admitted rather sheepishly.

Danny looked at his best friend. "Nervous? Why the hell would you be nervous?"

Steve turned to look at Danny. "I didn't want to tell you before, and I know this is a terrible time to tell you, but..I'm joining the naval academy." There was a long silence while Danny processed this information.

"Why..why didn't you tell me before?" Danny yelled angrily. Was he being ridiculous acting like this? He certainly didn't think so! His best friend had just told him, on his birthday, that he was leaving! For who knows how long? No, he was definitely not overreacting, he decided.

"I knew you would act like this, that's why! I know I should have told you, I know..But I wanted to find the right time," Steve replied, sorrowfully.

"When is the right time for news like this? Geez, Steve! You could not have chosen a better time to be a complete ass!" Danny forced himself to calm down. Sure, Steve was stupid, but he was also his best friend. Didn't he deserve the chance to explain? "When are you leaving?"

Steve looked anywhere but at Danny. "A month."

Danny stared, then clenched his fists. He was pissed, but he forced himself to answer without punching Steve in the face. "When exactly were you planning on telling me? Never?"

"I don't know Danny. I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking..I just..I didn't want you to be disappointed in me!" Steve explained.

"A bit late for that, isn't it?" Danny said sarcastically. Steve was leaving in a month...Danny couldn't believe it. He had always thought that they would go to college together, room together, do everything together. He had never expected his closest friend..his best friend, his confidant, to ever leave.

"Danny, I really want to make it up to you. Let's just go to dinner and try to make rest of the time we have amazing. And..I am really sorry."

"I know you are, Steve..I just wish you had told me earlier. I would have had more time to prepare to go with you. I mean, mom and dad want me to go to the community college here, but I think they'll warm up to me going to the naval academy!" Danny smiled. He already had everything planned out in his head.

"What? You're not seriously thinking of coming with me, are you Danny?" Steve asked, staring at his friend.

Danny feigned hurt. "You don't want me to come?"

Steve was silent for a moment. "Danny, I'm serious about this. It's something I really want to do, I want to make a difference, and I need to do that by doing my best. I'm not sure I can do that with you there." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how Danny would take that, not well he assumed.

"So you think I would screw you up, huh?" Danny felt his temper rise once more. Steve was really trying his patience today.

Steve sighed. He was so tired and..a little annoyed with Danny for not understanding. "Danny, you know you would. We're stupid teenagers. We would never be able to concentrate on anything, especially not together. If we're apart, I might actually have a chance to get out of here! Hawaii is great, sure..but I want more."

Danny's anger was subsiding. He could see Steve's point. He didn't want to, but he did. "I hate you Steve...I hate you for being right."

Steve looked at Danny. "I'm right? You mean, you're not pissed at me anymore?"

Danny shook his head sadly. "No, I'm still mad at you, but I see your point. We would only screw each other up. I want you to be happy. I know that sounds lame, but I do. And..I can see that you won't be happy if I'm just here stifling you."

Steve grinned before wrapping his arms around his friend. "I love you, Danny. I love you so much."

Danny coughed uncomfortably. "Okay. Happy moment over. Let go. This is overly weird."

* * *

A month had passed since Danny's birthday, and the time had come for Steve to be leaving. Steve, his father, and his sister were standing in the airport terminal, hugging, crying, and exchanging good-byes. His father was stoic, just hugging his son and telling him to call often. His sister, who had pretended not to care after she found out about his leaving, was crying and telling her brother not to go.

Danny and his parents watched them, feeling a little uncomfortable, until Steve noticed them and called them over. Steve hugged Danny tightly, wishing that he was coming, but knowing that this was for the best, for both of them.

Danny's throat felt tight as he hugged Steve, not wanting to ever let go. He loved his friend, Steve had been there for him for most of his life. Not having him around was going to be strange, quiet, and lonely. Like it was when Danny's mother died. At least he had had Steve there.

"I'm gonna miss you, Danny." Steve said, speaking through tears. He didn't even bother to wipe them away, still holding on tightly to Danny.

"I'll miss you too, man." Danny replied, not trusting himself to say Steve's name lest he throw him over his shoulder and take off, tying him down somewhere so he would never leave.

An outsider might see this relationship as being obsessive, and it sort of was, but they were best friend, had been best friends since..forever. Well, as long as Danny could remember anyway. Now Steve was being torn away from him. Not against his will, but according to his will. That part made it worse.

The two friends talked quietly to each other while their families chatted politely, not wanting to break the moment. Then Steve heard his flight being called. He looked at Danny, who was crying. "It's time to go," was all he said.

Danny nodded, then enveloped Steve in a final hug. "Take care. Don't get screwed over by anyone. Don't find another best friend or I'll kick his ass then yours."

Steve laughed. "Not sure I could ever find someone who could take your place." He reluctantly let go of Danny, turned to his family and hugged them, then shook Danny's father's hand. Danny's dad nodded at him, then said rather gruffly, "Take care of yourself, Steve. Not sure how Danny would handle you injuring or killing yourself."

Steve nodded. "I'll take care. Thank you. And..try to watch out for Danny."

Mr. Williams smiled. "I'll try, but Danny has a mind of his own. He's quite a stubborn one." The two of them glanced at Danny who was glaring at them like he knew they were talking about him.

Steve turned to Mrs. Williams. She hugged him tightly, remembering how he was as a boy. "Call your father often, he really cares about you. And don't forget to call us. We worry about you too."

Steve laughed. "I will, Mrs. Williams. Don't worry."

She pulled away from him. "I can't help but worry about you guys. Before I know it, Danny will be leaving home too.."

Steve heard the last boarding call for his flight. "I have to leave now. I'll call you guys when I get in." He hugged Danny one more time, then his father and sister, before handing his ticket to the ticket officer.

As he headed down the tunnel to the airplane, he turned and waved before disappearing.


End file.
